The Tsin Empire (Tsingai)
The empire of the Tsin one of the greatest lands in Lolosia famous for silk,porcelain,paper,gunpowder,compasses and printing.This mighty land known to the Tsin as the centre of all nations and the middle kingdom is ancient known as the earliest culture in Lolosia.It was called Tsingai because in ancient Tsin or the Qian zhen language gai meant empire while now empire is known as diguo.The Tsin culture began in Macresia as a shared culture with other people in their tribe known as Annayutsu.They were the first when the Annayutsu tribe broke up the other major culture was the Cakrwirrdi tribe which broke apart the other was the Zhen culture which also broke apart.The Tsin tribe lived in Tsi mountain their leader Hongse saw a dream in which there was a great empire which stood above the rest like a mountain and stood proud and regal and was envied by others Chief Hongse followed the dream and conquered the tribes nearby a small nation he ruled and he called it di yi diguo or the first empire.Emperor Hongse died in a battle with a nearby nation who followed his example because his corpse was so bloody when Emperor Hongse died his name was immortalized as being the Tsin word for red.Hongse's son prince Luse became emperor he decided to give his name to blue and decided to name all colours he decided to name his dynasty the Yanse or the dynasty of colour.Emperor Luse conquered two mighty nations to the north and south-west then he died peacefully in his sleep.His son prince Huang who was named after yellow became emperor and united the last nation and outlying kingdoms and tribes he named the land Tsingai or the empire of the Tsin.There were 16 original nations in total Jin Yu,Song,Mua,Suong,Hien Tai,Gio Bien,Shanyang,Long,Zhu,Niu,Shu,Hu,Tu,She,Ma,Houzi,Gongji and Gou.Song,Mua,Suong,Hien Tai and Gio Bien left Tsingai and became Halominch,Emperor Hongse named 13 animals after 13 kingdoms and made them into a zodiac but leaving Jin Yu behind.The Tsin follow the lunar year.The capital is located in the kingdom of Long it is known as Yudai he city the city of the jade river.The imperial city is Tiangong in Tsi mountain.Tsingai was invaded by the Dracodenians and the Dracodenians failed represented by the gold coin in Tsingai's flag as they were the only nation who resisted Dracodenian rule.A small section of Tsingai was conquered by the Dracodenians and was given to the Subuyi.The early Tsin followed an early religion which became integrated with Ahdubbism which came from Niad.Five nations can trace their origin directly from Tsingai all of which are empires except Aragai these are Aragai,Seichi,Ti Yu,Halominch and Taterazay.People here practice Feng Shui and the Tsin zodiac both are treated with utmost respect.Empress Viet was one empress from the house of Nam in She,the kingdom of snakes she was lost as a baby the only thing she had was the royal bracelet of She.She was found by a farmer named Li Feng who took her in and raised her when she was 16 she journeyed to what is now Ganjiwa bought some pomegranates from the Ganji tribe and she got stuck in a sandstorm and she lost one pomegranate which was struck later by the sword of light which caused Rummon to be born she planted the pomegranates got a very high amount of money and bought the farm from Li Feng she became richer than the emperor and she was proposed to by the emperor and from there she became the empress and found out she was the lost princess she became known as the violet lady who was approachable by the poor and she would help them and she would donate funds for the poor and implement many programs for "the common man".When she was on her death bed her last words were "Oh the beauty of heaven before me let it be known that I helped many in my life,children of Tsingai hear me say,...Unite!".Her words was interpreted as she died during the Tang Shui war she was telling her people to unite with the Halominchi,Seichinese and the Ti Yuans against the Forans.She died before her husband Emperor Guozhi who erected a statue in Empress Viet's honor the statue overlooks Xianggang Kou city it stands majestically over the harbour.Before his death Emperor Hongse renamed the kingdom of Tsi into Jin Yu the current name for goldfish. The Manju Dynasty This dynasty originated from the state of Barbary a kingdom to the north-east of Tsingai they originated from the Great Plains far to the north after a drought brought them south. 540 years after Barbary or Babali in Tsin was founded they invaded Tsingai and gained control over it overthrowing the Yanse dynasty and founding the Manju dynasty the Manju language was taught alongside Tsin the Manju dynasty weakened over the centuries and was overthrown by the Yanse.Barbary which is the Dracodenian name for Bábāli the Manju name for Barbary.The Manjus were taught Tsin and eventually incorporated themselves into Tsin society.Empress Kangda was a Manju Princess after the end of Manju rule and married Emperor Kangxi causing the Manjus a place in the royal family.The state of Barbary allied itself with Tsingai and a treaty was made known as the Kou-Li treaty named after the chief gods of both nations in which the two empires would be united however separate as the Manju emperor had 1/4 control over Tsingai and vice versa this lead to the renaming of Bábāli as Manzhou and Tsingai which was known as Tianchan was renamed Jinguo.The Baatar islands was one of the Manju empire's foreign territories.The Manju worshipped a god named Kou which was always attached with the title of Di or emperor so he would be known as Koudi.During the predynastic period new as known as Koukhan he was regarded as the god of land and was the first emperor.He resides in the garden of perfect harmony a place where the righteous dead go to after death.The line of emperors dates back to the first leader of the Manju people back in the Great Plains they were a "Hala"or clan known as the Gurun clan or Empire Clan the clans as founded by clan leader Aisin during the unification of the clans by Temu the first great khan the Gurun clan was sent into the great tribe of Yulbha who were assigned the task of agriculture.The clan leader of Gurun at that time was Goro who witnessed the great drought which lasted for 234 years after 3 years Goro lead his clan out of the plains in an attempt to survive they were lead by a white tent where Goro communicated with Koudi after 40 years of wandering they arrived in a forest with no people there they stayed and founded the state of Barbary.This is a list of leaders of the Manju:Clan leader Aisin,clan leader Ama,clan leader Dacin,Khan Goro,Khan Chin,Khan Temog,Khan Usang-Te,Khan Abkai,Emperor Wesihun or Chong,Emperor Lingga or Fulong,Emperor Dorgon or Duogou,Emperor Dasah or Daosan,Emperor Alha or Aihan,Emperor Yaha or Yang,Emperor Kangsun or Kaishi,Emperor Tob or Tang,Emperor Kunga or Kugao,Emperor Juwan or Shi,Emperor Emu or Yi,Emperor Ilan or Ernue,Emperor Pudo or Fudi and the ruling emperor Tumen or Tuimen.After the Manju dynasty Emperor Zhao or the Zhao emperor reclaimed all of Tsingai and expanded Tsin territory and reclaimed the Pixiukan islands,conquered the northern half of Aragai and Chinju.His son the Piandao emperor retained his father's territories and his son the Huolong emperor retained his grandfather's territories and put forth the modernization of Tsingai his son the Beifong emperor lost all of his great grandfather's territories and started the Tsin decline causing loss of culture and destruction of tradition and replacing with modern ideals.The Tsin economy was in hot water and so the Beifong emperor signed the Kou-Li agreement with the Manju empire otherwise known as the shared empire treaty. Ahddubism It is the main religion in both Manzhou and Tsingai although the Tsin practice Tianguo Ahddubism while the Manju practice Manju Ahddubism. Tianguo Ahddubism is heavily based on Tianguo a religion practiced in pre dynastic Tsingai while Manju Ahddubism is based on Tatera Ahddubism. Emperor Hongse.jpg|Emperor Hongse imagetffg.jpg|Emperor Luse imageaaxw.jpg|Emperor Huang imagefrrcc.jpg|The Tsin zodiac imagedrew.jpg|Tiangong City imageffdd.jpg|A bridge in Yudai He city imagefxrrxr.jpg|A Gazebo in the kingdom of She famous for it marked the place where Hongse died Dimageddd.jpg|The town from which Tsingai originated from imagededsfd.jpg|The current emperor of Tsingai,Emperor Jinse Empress Viet.jpg|Empress Viet Statuetianimage.jpg|The statue of Empress Viet Royal statue.jpg|The statue of Empress Viet in her tomb Category:Countries Category:Politics Category:Empires